Round and Round
by RussleKun
Summary: In which Touga starts coming onto his student during a party...


**A/N: I intend to get this one and the next story up really soon. So that also means a new chapter of ARMO soon too! ^.^ Also, sorry if they're out of character any…**

Zero sighed, glancing over at Yuki as she danced with Kaname. "That bastard," he murmured, but did nothing.

He took a sip of alcohol to get his mind off things. Sadly enough, it didn't really work as he wanted it to…

Touga glanced over across the bar, scowling slightly. A playful smirk set itself on his face and he walked over, clearing his throat quietly and getting rid of the smirk. Zero glanced over and glared at him. "What do you want?" he growled.

Touga grabbed his hand and pulled him from the chair. "A simple dance," he replied. Zero scowled, being able to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk, ass hole," he spat, trying to pull away.

Touga's grip only tightened slightly more, and he pulled him out onto the dance floor. Zero growled again, glaring daggers at his (A/N: Sorry if I got this fact wrong,) former teacher. He stomped onto Touga's foot, making the older man hiss. Zero smirked. "Sorry, I'm not very coordinated while dancing," he murmured spitefully.

He sneered at the silver haired teenager. "It's perfectly fine, _boy,"_ he muttered, gripping Zero's hand with an almost bone breaking grip.

Zero hissed, biting down on his lip. Touga only smirked. "Something wrong?" he questioned.

Another glare. "Not at all," he murmured. "But let go of me anyway," he growled.

Without either of them actually knowing, Yuki was staring blankly, almost disappointed. 'How sad… They completely lost track of what they were going at first,' she thought, turning her attention back to the dance with Kaname.

They twirled, gliding easily passed the other dancers all without even looking. Zero had forgotten about the surroundings until Touga had shoved him up against a wall. When did they get into the hall way…? And when did everything become deserted…?

Touga yanked Zero's hair back a bit, smashing their lips together in a rough kiss. Zero scowled slightly, attempting to break the kiss by turning his head. Touga's grip on his hair kept him from that though. He shoved at him with his one free hand; the other was being held by Touga's free hand. Movement of his legs was forbidden by how close they were.

When the kiss finally broke, Zero spat. "Bastard, what the hell? I know your drunk, but how drunk do you have to be to do this?" he growled.

"Not very. But drunk and bored are a bad combination," Touga muttered, biting down onto Zero's neck roughly.

Zero gasped, clenching his teeth and gripping Touga's shirt tightly. Touga grinded his teeth. "O-oi! Don't rape me where everyone can see…" he growled. "That's just humiliating…"

Touga smirked, pulling back and picking Zero up, tossing him over his shoulder. "Ass hole…" Zero muttered, scowling with his arms crossed. (A/N: Lol, Pout.)

Touga tossed Zero onto the bed. Zero bounced slightly as his back hit the sheet covered mattress. The older man climbed over him, tearing at his shirt slightly. "For the love of.. Get off me. I actually like this shirt," Zero growled.

"Che," Touga muttered, tearing the rest of it off and pushing one of Zero's hands away.

"Bastard," he growled, tearing at Touga's shirt.

Touga sneered, not objecting to the tearing. He ran his hand up to Zero's chest and pinched a nipple. Zero gasped, arching and throwing his head back. "Son of a…" he growled as his face started to turn a soft shade of pink.

Zero growled slightly, pulling Touga down into a heated kiss while the older male's hands worked on taking off Zero's pants. Touga pushed his tongue through. Their tongues met half way and danced for dominance. Of course, Touga easily won.

He pulled back only to finish removing Zero's pants. He blinked, then smirked. "No underwear?"

"Shut up, bastard," Zero glared, blushing slightly.

Touga only laughed quietly, gripping Zero's member and stroking up from the base. Zero bucked slightly, biting his lip. "Oi, I'm not on bottom," Zero muttered.

"Well neither am I, so deal with it, pansy," he spat.

"Like hell I will, ass hole," Zero growled.

Touga pulled out his gun from his jacket and placed it at Zero's forehead. "I'm also the one with the gun," he murmured.

Zero froze in place for a moment, then glared death at him. "Bastard…" he muttered, but seem to go into a more submissive mode.

Touga grinned slightly. "Good. You're not as stupid as I thought you were. Now, get onto all fours."

"The hell I…" He growled, glaring at the gun and did as told, rolling over onto all fours.

Touga pushed Zero's front half down slightly and pulled his hips up more. Touga smirked.

Zero gasped as he felt something cold and hard against his entrance. "What are you doing, bastard?" he growled at him.

The older male only replied by shoving the gun into him. Zero cried out, gripping the sheets and burying his face into the pillow. His head turned some for air. "B-bastard… I-I hate y-you…" he stuttered out, trying to keep any noise of pleasure in check.

Touga responded with a content sigh, moving the gun in and out of him slowly as he undid his own pants with one hand. He pulled his manhood out and started stroking himself slowly, groaning quietly. He stopped moving the gun. Zero panted slightly, letting go of the breath he had unconsciously been holding in. "Oi, brat. I want you to beg," Touga said.

"B-beg for what?" he growled.

Touga smirked. "Beg for me to fuck you," he replied.

"What? The hell if I'll ever beg you for anything like that!" he shouted, thrashing. He went silent as he accidentally pressed back against the gun.

Touga blinked. His smirk grew. The gun clicked. "Now, I have my finger on the trigger. You'll beg unless you want to get shot up the-"

"F-fine! I get it!" Zero interrupted. "Hn… Damn it all…"

"I'm waiting…" Touga said, smirking triumphantly.

"Mm… P-please… f=fuck me," he murmured, quietly, burying his face in the pillow.

Touga scowled. "I didn't quite hear that. Say it again will you," he said.

Zero glared back at him, removing his face from the pillow. "Pl-please fuck me," he said in a normal tone of voice.

Knowing that he most likely wouldn't get a much better response, he sighed. Touga removed the gun and pressed the head of his cock against Zero's opening. He leaned over him, nibbling his neck as he pushed himself into the silver haired teenager. Zero arched slightly, biting his lip to keep silent. The nibbling of his neck sent shivers down his body, and he groaned out quietly.

Touga shuddered slightly as he was fully sheathed, then started moving, pulling out half way and slamming back into him deeply. Zero arched his chest into the bed again, letting out a strangled moan that he failed to hold back. Touga wrapped an arm around Zero's waist, thrusting himself in deeper and groaning again.

He gripped Zero's member as he continued thrusting. Zero gasped, bucking and curving his chest into the bed. "Sh-shit," he moaned out quietly as a small bit of saliva fell down his chin.

Touga smirked, wiping it up with his finger and licking it off the tip, still stroking Zero while pounding into him. Zero groaned out again. It was much harder to keep quiet than he thought it would be. He closed his eyes tightly, blushing a slightly darker shade of red.

The older male licked and sucked on his neck, leaving a large cherry red spot. He blew on the teenager's now moist neck, cooling it and sending shivers up Zero's back. "F-fuck… H-harder," Zero moaned quietly, mentally cursing himself for having to resort to pleading like that.

Touga smirked, pulling back to sit on his knees with his back straight. He pulled almost all the way out, gripping Zero's hips and positioning them slightly before shoving in roughly. Zero's eyes went wide as his sweet spot was it. He let out a sudden loud moan as he came on to the bed sheets. His inner walls clenched around his former teacher, milking from him as he also came inside of Zero.

Panting, Touga pulled out. Zero was clenching the bed sheets tightly still, sweating slightly with flushed cheeks. Touga only smirked, laying back after rolling onto his side.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Zero spent the whole day in the woods, sulking to himself. Yuki sweat dropped. "…Poor Zero…"

**A/N: Russle: Yes. As Yuki said. Poor Zero… XD Anyway, 8 more letters before the alphabet ends! Ohz noes! Anyway. We'll start announcing the contest now.**

**Chrome: So basically, you get to request for any type of story if you are the first to review after letter Z. Not letter Y. Or X. You have to be the first review after letter Z. **

**Russle: To clear things up, this means you also have to ask for a request. Even if you review, you still have to ask for the request or you won't be the first one to actually request something. So your review won't really count…**

**Chrome: Of course, it doesn't matter. We love your reviews anyway. So review even if you don't have a request. (Again, after letter Z)**

**Russle: Yes. What Chrome said. **

**Chrome: You can request for absolutely anything. Yaoi. Yuri. Hentai. Or even an original story. (We'll send you the link after the story is done if it's an original.)**

**Russle: You can have any pairing from any anime. **

**But, you'll need how many chapters you want (and the length of the chapters.)**

**Plot of the story and title. (Anything goes.)**

**The rating of the story plus the summary. **

**Oh, and the genres.**

**Plus any extra requests…**

**Chrome: Such as sadism, masochism, bondage, toys, etc. **

**Russle: Yes. And if it's the original we were talking about, we'll need the character names and personalities, plot of the whole thing, and the setting, of course. Again with how many chapters you want and how long they should be.**

**Chrome: Yes, and once again, if it's an original story, we'll send you a link after it's done.**

**Russle: Even if you think you might not be the first one to ask for a request, send it anyway. I might still write it. ^.^ 3**

**Chrome: Thanks a bunch. Be thinking about what you want so that you can be the first request for letter Z~! **

**Russle: -still needs to work on DellLen request.-**

**Chrome: These notices will be up after every chapter until the end, plus in ARMO. **

**Chrome and Russle: Bye~**

**Russle: Wait! I almost forgot! The next chapter!**

**Anime/Naruto/M/SasukeNaruto/ Snake Eyes.**


End file.
